La Velocidad De La Nieve
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Siendo un chico al que le encanta correr, Sonic no esperaba encontrarse a sí mismo en un taxi estrecho con la chica que lo persiguió desde que se conocieron.Tampoco se espera gastar tanto tiempo sentado.Y definitivamente no esperaba encontrar sentimientos que había mantenido enterrado durante siglos ... (De mi amiga 01SonAmy01)


**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un One-shot SONAMY, de mi gran amiga 01SonAmy01, la traducción la he echo yo.**

**Si quereis buscar el fic en inglés, es The Speed Of Snow.**

**Espero que os guste y dejen reviews, mi amiga estará encantada de saber que os ha gustado la historia ^^**

**De echo yo se lo comunicaré. Empecemos!**

* * *

_Siendo un chico al que le encanta correr, Sonic no esperaba encontrarse a sí mismo en un taxi estrecho con la chica que lo persiguió desde que se se espera gastar tanto tiempo sentado.Y definitivamente no esperaba encontrar sentimientos que había mantenido enterrado durante siglos ..._

* * *

**La velocidad de la Nieve**

Sonic the Hedgehog hizo una mueca cuando otro copo de nieve voló a su ojo, haciendo de su visión borrosa. Siguió corriendo a través de Mobius tan rápido, que si miraba detrás de él, podía ver varios montones de nieve que había causado al ir a su velocidad. Él rió, sintiendo una vez más que era sin duda el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener el don de la velocidad. Sin ella, sin su velocidad, no sería Sonic. Aunque el invierno resultó ser un obstáculo. El aire frío hizo sentir su respiración rara, los copos de nieve hacán que sus ojos picasen al caer en ellos... bueno, no llevaba a pensar en la vergüenza que pasaría si se resbalase. Claro, que se veía muy bien, Mobius cubierto de nieve, pero no era ideal como para estar corriendo y Sonic sabía.

.

Él parpadeó furiosamente cuando otro copo de nieve nubló su visión, y rápidamente se limpió los ojos, haciendo una mueca ante el frío en sus brazo. Él no había pensado nunca en llevar un abrigo, no habría manera de que eso suceda. Sus piernas estaban siempre cálidas de lo rápido que se mueve, pero el resto de su cuerpo... no, Sonic negó con la cabeza. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Amy cuando ella le dio una conferencia acerca de usar un abrigo. Ella había estado tan puesta en ello que le hacía sonreir, tan terca como siempre. Era casi como si estuviera decepcionada cuando él rechazó la idea. Sonic parecía no entender a esa chica. No es que él no quisiese. Además, sabía lo suficientemente de ella. Era confiada, atrevida, amable, atractiva, divertida y ...

.

Sonic se detuvo. Luego frunció el ceño ligeramente. Eso debe haber sido la billonésima vez que la semana que sus pensamientos se había desplazado en ese tipo de dirección!¿Por que siguen viniendo esos pensamientos? Y no fue algo repentino, ya sea, lo que había ocurrido gradualmente. Parecía que cuanto más la veía a ella, más se ponía a pensar en ella, y cuanto más la veía más le gustaba... Pero no de esa manera. No. Eso sería raro. O tal vez estaba en la fase de negación? Ugh, los sentimientos eran confusos. Parecía antinatural para él estar reflejando sobre las cosas tan a menudo.

-Por Dios- dijo en voz alta a sí mismo. -Si no paro de pensar todo el tiempo, voy a terminar paranoico ... o peor: como Eggman!"- Se estremeció ante la idea. Por lo menos al pensar en Amy era más agradable que la cosa espeluznante de grasa vieja.

.

Sonic volvió a mirar a la calle mientras corría. El tráfico era terrible. Los vehículos se alinearon en la carretera, y todos ellos apenas se movíanunos metros. Sus faros -alumbraban la atmósfera llena de blanco- iluminaban las aceras y el coche de delante. Sus ojos recorrieron las dos filas de tráfico. Coches, autobuses, furgonetas, y un par de taxis estaban entre el caos. De repente notó una familiar eriza rosa en el taxi más cercano a él y su mirada fue atraída hacia ella. Una sonrisa se formo a través de su boca. Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y eso que la había visto ayer! Amy estaba mirando por la ventana con su vista fija en la nieve, con una sonrisa distraída en su cara. Su orbes esmeralda de repente se encontraron con sus ojos jade y se iluminaron. Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano. Él le dio su típico saludoel pulgar hacia arriba, pero de repente perdió el control sobre el hielo. Tenía el rostro lejos de la vista de Amy y en una fracción de segundo estaba boca abajo en la nieve. Sonic gimió.

.

El erizo se levanto a cabo de la manta congelada, moviendo su cuerpo para tratar de deshacerse de los copos restantes en su pelaje. Fue aún más la congelación ahora pero sus mejillas estaban ardiendo con la vergüenza.

"_Oh hombre, apuesto a _que _se veía bien!"_ pensó cínicamente. Él se apartó hacia abajo, a regañadientes para verla mirada de Amy otra vez, esperando la risa de esta.

La eriza rosa había abierto la puerta del taxi y corrió hacia él, la preocupación grabada en su expresión. A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de las comisuras de los labios crispados. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Sonic, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Amy preocupada.

-Sí- dijo Sonic enderezándose. Él la miró por un momento.

.

La confirmación le pareció relajarse y la ansiedad se disolvió cuando sus ojos brillaron mirando al joven erizo azul. Sonic vio como Amy lentamente empezó a reír, y sólo le daba ganas de hacer lo mismo para que ella se riese. Dejó escapar una risita. Ella sonrió, y antes de darse cuenta se estaban riendo tan fuerte que Sonic se deslizó casi nuevo.

-Oh, Sonic- se rió Amy. -Lo siento, pero nunca te he visto cayéndote así-

-La nieve no es una de mis opciones favoritas- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Amy.

Lanzaron el último ataque de sus risas temblorosas, que se rompió con el frío.

-Seguro que tienes frío aquí afuera- dijo Sonic. -¿No deberías volver a tu taxi antes de que el conductor se vaya?-

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque el tráfico no va a ninguna parte hoy muy rápido que digamos- sonrió Amy. Entonces ella agarró el brazo del erizo azul-Y vas a venir conmigo- agregó.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sonic.

-Sonic, hace frío y mírate, tú estás congelando! Yo no voy a dejar que te enfermes-anunció. -Vamos... Además, tengo algo para ti- sonrió Amy.

Sonic no necesita mucho persuasión. Él asintió con la cabeza. -Está bien. No me importará estar a lo calentito durante un tiempo- dijo mirando a Amy-supongo- añadió el por ultimo.

.

Caminaron de vuelta al vehículo amarillo, de vez en cuando Sonic tropezaba con pequeños montículos de nieve y se reían de nuevo. Sonic mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo, para no caerse de nuevo y vigilar su camino. De repente, algo pequeño y frío golpeó la cabeza del ó a mirar al agresor, que estaba conteniendo un ataque de risa. Él arqueó una ceja, sonriendo a sí mismo, al ver que, Amy había sido la agresora.

-Oh, vamos- sonrió Amy. -¿Qué haces ahi sin prestar atención que estas sin vigilancia?-

-Sin vigilancia? Mi cabeza está firmemente sobre mis hombros, muchas gracias. Y no espero que seas grosera bombardeándome con bolas de nieve cuando acabo de vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte".

Amy se rió más fuerte a medida que se encaramó en el taxi. -Cercana a la muerte, mi trasero!- se burlaba Amy.

.

Se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El interior del coche era bastante pequeño y estrecho, lo que significaba que los dos erizos estaban muy próximos entre sí. Era sencillo y poco iluminado, jugando con un enorme contraste de la luminosidad exterior y la del interior. Había un olor raro de coches nuevos y un ambientador débil, Amy furtivamente lanzo otra mirada a Sonic, sorprendido de que él no había tratado de recuperar su venganza por la bola de nieve. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no había hecho un movimiento, él se apresuró a señalar la ventana, la emoción en su rostro estaba presente.

-Amy, mira eso!- exclamó.

Amy se volvió hacia el país de las maravillas invernal más allá de la ventana del taxi, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que él quería que ella viera? Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como una inundación repentina de fango helado corría por el cuello de su vestido, empapando su espalda y haciéndola saltar. Ella gritó, casi se cae de su asiento en estado de shock.

.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba al erizo junto a ella, que estaba en la histeria. Tenía la boca abierta pronto aplastada sin embargo frunció el ceño. -Oh _Sonic_!- gruñó ella. -Me has dejado _empapada_!-

La sonrisa divertida de Sonic creció un poco más. -Oh, vamos, Ames. Tu no pensaste que te dejaría ganar no? Tenía que devolvértela- dijo riendo.

-Pero no me lanzaste una bola de nieve!- grito Amy -Me tiraste una cascada congela por mi espalda- le replicó.

-Cascada congelada, mi culo- replicó Sonic, ensanchando su sonrisa de nuevo.

.

Amy frunció el ceño. Ella lo observó con atención, teniendo en sus orbes resplandecientes de cal, su sonrisa deslumbrante y su pecho bronceado que estaba temblando ligeramente por tenencia de nuevo una carcajada. Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego se echó a reír, aullando tan fuerte que el conductor del taxi se estremeció y los miró a ellos en su espejo carcajadas rebotaron en el interior del vehículo y se apoderó de unos a otros, luchando por controlar sus respiraciones. La risa finalmente se calmó, reducido a risa silenciosa como los escolares. Ellos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

.

Sonic miró a su alrededor, de pronto recordó que él estaba en un vehículo cerrado, aislado del exterior. Con Amy. Se aclaró la garganta. -De todos modos, dijiste que tenías algo para mí?- pregunto evadiendo sus pensamientos.

Amy alisó la falda y le sonrió de nuevo, de repente un poco tímida. -Err ... sí, lo tengo- dijo. Ella metió la mano bajo el asiento para recuperar una bolsa y sacó una bufanda larga.

Sonic se quedó mirando la prenda con asombro. Parecía cosida a mano, además de ser una de las más largas bufandas que jamás había visto. Era de color rojo, con un borde azul y todo el camino a lo largo de ella estaba llena de pequeñas imágenes que fueron sembradas cuidadosamente en ella. Él lo tomó y miró más de cerca. Cada cuadrito parecía referirse a él ni a su vida de alguna manera. Había perros de chile, sus zapatillas de deporte, Esmeraldas del Caos y otras cosas a lo largo de varias fechas cosidos adentro también. Trazó cada dibujo con el dedo, sonriendo en la memoria de lo que cada uno representa.

.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha a su lado, una cálida sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-Tu hiciste esto?-le preguntó.

Amy asintió, encantada de que a él parecía gustarle. Se refirió a ciertas partes del mismo, explicando por qué se los puso allí. -Ves esa fecha hay Ahí es cuando todos tuvimos nuestra primera fiesta de Navidad juntos y este uno?. Ese fue el día de la lluvia de meteoros Ya sabes, en la Angel Island?- Hizo una pausa, y lentamente tocó otra fecha. -Y éste ...- dijo en voz baja. -Eso fue cuando nos conocimos-

Los ojos de Sonic se trasladó a los números particulares, y sintió una cálida sensación de nostalgia por ella.

-Me aseguré de añadir un montón de color, de forma que cuando se mueve, se ve casi como un arco iris en movimiento- continuó. -Y es extra grueso para que no se desgaste cuando te vayaspor todo el mundo-

.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el pañuelo de nuevo. Amy había puesto tanto esfuerzo en esto. Parecía haber pensado en todo, y se había puesto claramente de lado su tiempo para hacerlo. Para él. Sonrió de nuevo. Él realmente tuvo la suerte de contar con ella en su vida, ¿no? Ella fue absolutamente increíble. Sonic estaba seguro de que nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo tan brillante. Suavemente enrolló el pañuelo y lo puso a salvo en sus plumas. Tal vez de estar atrapados en un taxi no era tan malo, mientras que Amy estaba con él. Se volvió hacia ella, y ella de repente tímido de nuevo.

-Te ha gustado?- dijo.

Sonic se rió entre dientes. -Me encanta, Amy. Es tan ... quiero decir ...- No podía encontrar palabras para describir cómo se sentía después de la molestia que había pasado por hacer esto por él. -Es ... es increíble- dijo. -Tengo frío a veces y esto se ve genial. Gracias-

.

La eriza rosa estaba radiante. -De nada. Ya sabes que siempre voy a tener tiempo para hacerte algo, Sonic- dijo ella.

-Eh ... bueno, eso es bueno saberlo- dijo riendo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno disfruta de la presencia del otro. Sonic observó el interior del taxi, lejanamente sorprendido de que podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su amiga, y una vez más sintió el calor de sólo estar cerca de ella. Se obligó a mirar más allá de ella, y se dio cuenta de un estuche de guitarra a su lado.

-Oye, es que tu guitarra?- preguntó, señalando al estuche donde se encontraba la guitarra.

.

-Sí- dijo Amy, tomando el objeto y acercarsela para que la viera. Ella abrió la cremallera del estuche, dejando al descubierto la superficie brillante de madera y largo cuello de su guitarra acústica. -Bonito, ¿no es así?"- ella sonrió.

-Sí- respondio. "_Pero no es tan bonito como tú" _pensó. Empujó la idea de distancia, y le sonrió. -No sabía que tocabas-

-No es que toque... Al menos no muy bien- dijo, haciendo una mueca. -Ahí es donde yo voy, para tratar de encontrar clases de guitarra o algo así-

Sonic miró profundamente a los ojos, pensando en algo. Él podría darle clases, a él se le daba bien tocar la guitarra, de echo cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer él la tocaba. Él estaba en una posición justa para enseñarle también, pero entonces ella podría tener una idea equivocada... "_¿Qué idea equivocada, hombre? Todo lo que estaría haciendo es mostrarle algunas cosas"_pensó -Yo puedo- dijo lentamente. -¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Sonic

Metió la mano en la caja y debajo de ella el instrumento sacó una hoja con varios acordes en él. Ella se la entregó a él. -Es una canción que se llama 'Ours'- dijo ella, dejando que le echase un vistazo a la partitura.

.

-Creo que la he oído. Una canción de amor, ¿eh?- preguntó, un poco incómodo.

-Por supuesto- sonrió ella, juntando las manos. -El mejor tipo de música que hay! Es romántico, dulce y simple. Se habla de que el amor todo puede hacerlo a través de las cosas difíciles como la desaprobación y ...- Ella lo miró, riéndose. -Publicidad-

Sonic estaba en silencio por un momento, tratando de entender lo que quería decir al hacer -publicidad- de la palabra obvio para él. Claro, él tiene un montón de la atención pública ya veces ella también, pero ...

_Oh... _Él se ruborizó. La publicidad era algo que tanto Sonic y Amy sufrían de vez en cuando. Estaban haciendo alusión a él de nuevo. Miró el papel, asegurándose de no dejarle ver lo nervioso que estaba. -Eso es ... genial- dijo.

Tragó saliva, lo que obligó dejar lejos el nerviosismo y la concentración en el papel que tenía en la mano. -No se ve muy difícil- dijo. -Es más que nada sólo cuatro acordes. ¿Los conoces?"- Señaló las cajas de naranja para indicar 'C', 'Un menor de edad', 'G' y 'F'.

.

Amy frunció el ceño brevemente en sus pensamientos. -Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar entre ellos. O rasguear correctamente. O detener su zumbido. Es tan irritante!- exclamó de pronto molesta.

Sonic echó a reír, amaba a la expresión de su rostro. Cada uno de sus rasgos hermosos se arrugó un poco, y ella tenia en los ojos tenían una pequeña chispa, fuego. -No te preocupes por eso- dijo. -Además, yo te ayudaré-

La furia de sus ojos había desaparecido de repente, y su rostro se iluminó. -Está bien!- Se encontró riendo de nuevo, ya que coloca la guitarra en su rodilla. Sonic the Hedgehog le estaba enseñando a tocar una canción. Y no cualquier canción, una canción de amor! Se sentía mareada sólo de pensarlo!

.

El velocista azul se acercó más a ella, un poco torpe, y observó cómo ella dejó escapar una risita de niña. Ella puso su mano izquierda sobre el mástil de la guitarra, coloco sus dedos cuidadosamenteen las cuerdas.

Sacó los dedos de la otra mano sobre las cuerdas, rasgueó, y se estremeció. Hubo un ruido áspero y lleno de vida, y algunas notas fueron escuchadas claramente. Ella resopló, haciendo que Sonic volviera a soltar una carcajada de nuevo.

-Hey, no te preocupes- sonrió él. -Trata de apretar más fuerte las cuerdas-

Amy hizo, y pulsaba otra vez, pero la diferencia era casi inexistente.

-Ahora que estás presionando duro, y eso está bien pero necesitas relajarte un poco- dijo Sonic.

-No puedo presionar con fuerza y relajarme al mismo tiempo!- ella se rompió. -Eso no tiene sentido!-

"Así es," dijo con calma -mira-

.

Sonic se sentó tan cerca de ella como fuese posible, tratando de no sentir vergüenza, y suavemente le cubrió las manos con las suyas para que fueran alineadas. Se apretó contra las cuerdas un poco más difícil, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Luego encerrado su mano derecha y movió los dedos con los suyos, tocando a un ritmo bastante optimista. Sintió que la transferencia de calor entre sus cuerpos, y sus mejillas ardían por lo cerca que estaban. Incluso Amy se ruborizó, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Aspiró una risa feliz mientras jugaban juntos, y Sonic comenzó a balancearse suavemente sobre el mismo de un lado a otro.

.

No se sentía tan nervioso ya, él se estaba divirtiendo tanto. Él continuó a tocar con la mano y le dijo: -Muy bien, ahora para las letras.- Se dio la vuelta y leer sobre el coro, de forma rápida para guardar la información en su mente. Luego puso su atención en el instrumento y las manos de la chica que estaba en las suyas. Él la miró, absorbiendo su belleza, su risa, pero sobre todo su felicidad. Así que tal vez esto fue en un lugar inusual, y es quizás inusual para estar a solas con alguien que a menudo trató de huir de ti, pero eso ya no le importaba.

.

Él sonrió, y empezo a tranquilizarse, para de pronto empezar a cantar.

Amy sintió mariposas en el estómago. Ella no sabía de Sonic podía cantar tan bien! Su voz era suave y melódico y lo hizo temblar.

Terminó con su mano, tocando una vez mientras su voz se desvaneció lentamente. "_Sólo le cantaba"_ pensó. "_Realmente sólo cantaba a la chica que me perseguía ...Tengo que estar perdiendo"_

Se volvió un poco para que él la estaba mirando, y se sintió extrañamente caliente otra vez. Su sonrisa era embriagadora mareada y se encontró haciendo lo mismo.

Amy estaba muy emocionada. Pensar que Sonic estaba en realidad sentado tan cerca de ella, y cantó algo romántico para ella también! Era extraño por decir lo menos, sobre todo desde que estaban en el coche que no se estaba moviendo muy rápido en todo el tiempo. Pero, oh, ella era la chica más afortunada Mobius, seguro! - Sonic, que sonaba hermoso!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa -Era tan dulce!-

.

-Gracias- se rió en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaban mirándola a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron en silencio.

El taxista se volvió hacia ellos, sorprendido por el repentino silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de ellos se estaban mirando el uno al otro. Volvió su atención a la carretera, dándoles la privacidad que supuso que querían. Sonic tenía una sonrisa que era genuina, que coincidía con la de Amy a la perfección. No podía dejar de mirar a los labios de la chica, preguntándose cómo sería un beso de su héroe. Su mente estaba empañada, llena de un repentino impulso de besarla allí mismo. Podía sentir los mismos deseos que irradiaban de la chica a su lado y sintió una oleada de emoción y preocupación. Se inclinó más cerca de ella.

.

Sus labios por fin se encontraron, y el mundo alrededor de ellos parecía que se evaporase, dejando sólo los dos de ellos juntos. Amy soltó la guitarra en el suelo de la cabina con un ruido suave, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic. Él la abrazó más cerca de él, cuando cerraron los ojos se profundizó el beso. Podía sentir su olor y su presencia envolviéndola como una fusión dulce de especias y la frescura del aire exterior. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el latido rápido del corazón en los oídos. Ella estaba tan intensamente perdida en el beso que estaba casi inconsciente del calor de sus manos en su cintura. Las manos de ella jugaban con sus plumas y un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

.

Parecían horas antes de que finalmente se rompió, a pesar de haber sido apenas unos minutos. Sonic sonrió, ruborizándose como un loco. Amy dejó una sonrisa mareada hacerse cargo de su cara. Su mente era una neblina de euforia y sus pensamientos se dieron la vuelta en círculos sobre la misma cosa.

"_Oh, Dios mío!" _pensó "_¡Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, Sonic sólo me dio un beso! Él me dio un beso!" _

Ella estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan increíble en toda su vida. Sonic parecía tan contento que ella solo sonreía más, bueno si un poco nervioso todavía.

-Err ...- dijo él -Supongo que no vas a tener clases de guitarra nunca más, ¿verdad?-

Amy negó con la cabeza, riendo.

Bueno ... entonces- dijo Sonic. -¿Quieres pasar el rato? Ir a algún lugar, no sé...- se detuvo y sonrió -¿Y tal vez yo pueda enseñarte algunas otras cosas?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Al igual que una cita?- pregunto la eriza rosa.

-Sí- sonrió Sonic.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto Amy de nuevo.

Le guiñó un ojo. -En este momento-

-Vamos, vamos!- gritó entusiasmada con al idea, agarrando la guitarra para saltar del taxi.

.

Sonic se echó a reír. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para los anillos de repuesto. -Hey, conductor-llamo al hombre que conducía -Gracias por el paseo. ¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto.

-Ni un centavo, señor- respondió el hombre. -No creo que pueda cobrar al héroe de Mobius cuando apenas se movió en absoluto-

-Oh, gracias.- Sonic se inclinó más cerca para que el conductor pudiera oírle, con su voz baja. -Y, eh ... tú ... viste eso, ¿no es así?- dijo, ruborizándose.

-De hecho lo hice, señor- aclaro el hombre.

El erizo azul se echó a reír nerviosamente. -Bueno, ¿crees que podrías mantener en secreto, esto?- pregunto Sonic.

El conductor, al ser un hombre honesto, sonrió y dijo -Ni un alma se enterará de ello-

-Genial. Gracias.- Sonicsaliópor la puerta, saludando al hombre dentro. Tomó la mano de Amy y caminó a través de la nieve otra vez, jugando y riendo.

.

El conductor vio caminar en la distancia, viendo como se arrojaban nieve unos a otros como niños pequeños. Él sonrió. Fue sin duda el viaje más memorable de taxi que jamás había dado.

**Espero que os haya gustado, bueno. **

**Dejen reviews ^^**

**Este fic, me ENCANTA!**


End file.
